doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
281 - The Girl Who Died
The Girl Who Died ist die 281. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und war die 5. Episode in der 35. Staffel. Handlung Der Doctor und Clara landen auf der Erde in der Nähe eines Wikinger-Dorfes. Sie werden gefangen genommen und gerade als der Doctor der Dorfbevölkerung weis machen will, er sei Odin, erscheint der oberste der nordischen Götter mit einer Armee. Diese entpuppen sich als die Mire, die auf der Suche nach Adrenalin und Testosteron sind. Sie töten mehrere Männer und nehmen Clara und die junge Ashildr gefangen. Der Anführer der Mire lässt sich von Ashildr provozieren und erklärt sich bereit, gegen den Rest der Dorfbevölkerung zu kämpfen. Der Doctor hat nun die Aufgabe, die Dorfbevölkerung auf einen Kampf vorzubereiten, den sie unmöglich gewinnen können, doch Ashildr ist bereit, ihr Leben für ihr Dorf zu opfern. Dies hat unvorhersehbare Folgen ... :ausführliche Inhaltsangabe Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden *Der Erste Doctor begegnete Wikingern in der Episode The Time Meddler, der Vierte Doctor in dem Comic Woden's Warriors. *Der Doctor versteht noch immer Baby (A Good Man Goes To War, Closing Time). *Die Klosterglocke der TARDIS ertönt bereits zum dritten Mal in Folge. *Der Doctor zieht sein 2000 Year Diary zu Rate, um sich über die Mire zu informieren. *Nach Ashildrs Tod wird dem Doctor klar, warum er nach seiner Regeneration dieses Aussehen annahm: es erinnert ihn an die Rettung von Lobus Caecilius und damit an seine Möglichkeiten, Menschen das Leben zu retten. In dieser Rückblende sind außerdem der Zehnte Doctor und Donna Noble zu sehen. *Zuvor hatte nur Romana die Fähigkeit bewiesen, Einfluss auf das Ergebnis einer selbst ausgelösten Regeneration zu nehmen (Destiny of the Daleks) *Der Doctor realisiert am Ende der Episode, dass er aus Ashildr einen Hybriden gemacht hat. *Der Dritte Doctor begegnete in The Spear of Destiny bereits einem Odin. *Der Achte Doctor rettete in dem Comic The Road to Hell dem Samurai Sato Katsura das Leben und machte ihn damit unsterblich. Hintergrundinformationen * Es ist die 100. Folge des neuen Serienteils. (Wenn man alle 2-teiler als Handlungsbögen zusammenfasst) * Aus unerfindlichen Gründen scheint das Intro etwas dunkler zu sein als normal. Videos Trailer The Girl Who Died- Next Time Trailer - Doctor Who- Series 9 Episode 5 (2015) - BBC One The Girl Who Died- Official TV Trailer - Doctor Who- Series 9 Episode 5 (2015) - BBC One Momente Clara Is Lost In Space - The Girl Who Died Preview - Doctor Who Series 9 - BBC Trapped vikings - The Girl Who Died- Preview - Doctor Who- Series 9 Episode 5 (2015) - BBC Hinter den Kulissen -MaisieCam- The Doctor's Yo-Yo - Doctor Who- Series 9 (2015) - BBC -MaisieCam- Parenting Skills - Doctor Who- Series 9 (2015) - BBC Maisie on the Viking beards - Doctor Who- Series 9 (2015) - BBC The Doctor's Torment - Doctor Who- Series 9 (2015) - BBC Beards, Dragons & Spacesuits - The Girl Who Died - Doctor Who- Series 9 Introduction to The Girl Who Died - Doctor Who- Series 9 Episode 5 (2015) - BBC One cy:The Girl Who Died (stori deledu) en:The Girl Who Died (TV story) es:The Girl Who Died Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Stories (Zwölfter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Clara Oswald) Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 2015 Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden (Deutsch) Kategorie:Stories (9. Jahrhundert)